1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system, a control method for a game system, an output device, a control method for an output device, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a game system that, by distributing a current situation of a game that is being played by at least one user to another user (user other than a user who is playing that game), enables the another user to know the situation of the game that is being played by the at least one user. For example, there is known a game system that, by distributing a current situation of a competitive game (for example, sports game, racing game, or fighting game) that is being played among a plurality of users to another user, enables the other user to know the situation of the competitive game (see JP 2003-164672 A).